


Tea for three

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [6]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Mika invited Lucas's crush over for tea





	Tea for three

Leaving his phone on the couch wasn't a smart move from Lucas. Or, maybe he didn't leave it there. Maybe it slipped from his joggers's pocket and Mika didn't tell him because he had an evil plan that was asking be put to work.

Throwback a couple weeks ago when Lucas started questioning his sexuality. Having only one gay in his circle of friends, he turned to Mika for gay advice. Little did Lucas know, Mika wasn't dumb and quickly caught on that there was a boy in particular on Lucas's mind.

This boy was Lucas's his first official gay crush and, although he had never met the the boy - or knew his name -, Mika was  _so_  excited. His baby gay had a crush!

Unlike Mika, Lucas was very,  _very_  slow. After a whole month of wanking to the thought of his crush at night - yes, that's what Mika assumed he was doing given how many used tissues were on Lucas's nightstand -,  the young boy still hadn't made a move on Eliott.

 _Give him a chance_ , Mika told himself.  _It's all new for him_.

A whole month had passed and Lucas still hadn't made a move on Eliott, something Mika couldn't quite understand why. If he liked this boy so much,  _why_  didn't he make a move on him? He wasn't a complete stranger. Mika knew they texted on the phone, those blushing smiles on Lucas couldn't be from the boy squad.

Lucky for him, his amazing roommate wasn't so tongue tied.

It took Lucas ten minutes to realize he had left his phone in the living room. ''Mika, have you seen my-''

''Phone? Yes, here,'' he finished with a mischievous grin that got Lucas suspicious.

''What's that face? Did you put your dick as my lockscreen or something? I swear if you did this again I'll-''

''I invited your crush over for tea in about 20 minutes. Can't wait to meet him,'' Mika blurted out excitedly.

Lucas's eyes went round like saucers.  _He did what?!_

''What the fuck, Mika?!'' Lucas yelled, making every occupants in their building jump.

Mika tsked him. ''You'll thank me later. Now, shower. You stink.''

.

At 2pm sharp, the sound of the buzzer echoed in the appartement and Lucas only had a towel around his waist.  _Shit_. He shouldn't have shaved in the shower...

He heard some rustling in the apartement followed by the melodic voice of Eliott. The sound alone got Lucas's heart beating so fast he would feel his pulse in his fingers.

Throwing his towel on the floor, Lucas quickly put on his boxers and grabbed a pair of pants, slipping one leg in when his bedroom door burst open.

''Ah! I see you've shaved for E-L-I-O-T-T,'' Mika pointed out, not seeing any hair peeking from Lucas's boxers.

Lucas whirled around, almost tripping because of his pants. ''Fuck, get out, Mika!'' he said, pushing him out and slamming the door. He's such a  _pain_.

When he was finished, Lucas joined Mika and Eliott in the kitchen where Mika had set up a cute display for afternoon tea. He was really serious about tea, uh?

''You're late, Kitten.''

Lucas rolled his eyes and took a seat across Eliott who smiled at him, bright but soft. ''Hi.''

''Hi,'' Lucas returned, trying to not stare at him too much.

Every time Lucas's eyes landed on Eliott, Taylor Swift's  _Gorgeous_  started playing in his head and it couldn't be more accurate to his situation - beside the older boyfriend part. Eliott  _was_  gorgeous and Lucas couldn't say anything to his face because...look at his  _face_. His perfectly styled messy hair that barely moves an inch when there's wind, his high cheekbones and sharp jawline. And, let's not forget his eyes. So  _blue_.  

Mika poured some tea in a cup and placed it in front of Lucas, having already poured one for Eliott. ''Here, just the way you like it.'' He turned to Eliott, crossing his arms over the table. ''So, Eliott. Let's start with fundamental questions: do you suck cocks good?''

The crude question had Lucas almost choking on his tea, sending him in a coughing fit. Mika patted his back to help cough it out and he narrowed his eyes at his roommate.

''Erm, I don't know.'' Eliott cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable. ''I've never been with a boy before,'' he replied, glancing at Lucas who quickly looked away, still embarrassed by his roommate.

''Oh my god, this is perfect! Lucas has never sucked dicks either!'' Mika said, earning a kick in the shin from under the table. Lucas get that he was trying to play matchmaker and help him make a move on Eliott but, can they  _not_  talk about sex?

From across the table, Eliott raised an eyebrow and glanced at Lucas who was quickly looked away. He's never gonna be able to look at Eliott in the eyes again after that.

''He's all new to the gay world. Gotta give him a chance,'' Mika added.

For the next ten minutes, Mika kept his tongue - much to Lucas's relief. The conversation flowed nicely and, every now and then, Eliott would flick his gaze to Lucas who was either quietly drinking his tea or playing with biscuit crumbs, ignoring Mika completely.

Lucas's phone went off on the table, the picture of a brunette appearing on his screen.

''Is it Manon?'' Mika asked, unable to see clearly from his seat.

Lucas shook his head. ''No. It's Chloé.''

Mika pulled his eyebrows. He's heard that name before. ''Chloé? Is that the girl who couldn't get you hard?''

Lucas went rigid.

He couldn't believe Mika bluntly exposed him about something so personal. The dick sucking question was borderline invasive but,  _this_ \- This was out of line. Lucas went to him about his erectile dysfunctions because he thought he could trust his roommate with this kind of information - and he was too embarrassed to talk with any of his friends. Guess he was wrong.

''What the fuck, Mika?! You can't just say that!'' 

Lucas stood abruptly and disappearing into his room, leaving Eliott alone with Mika.

Lucas had been part of many embarrassing situations in his life but nothing _this_  embarrassing. Eliott  _knew_  Chloé. And now he also knew about his erectile problems.  _Great_.

A few minutes after Lucas left the table, there was a knock on his door. 

''Fuck off, Mika!''

''It's not- It's  _me_.'' There was a short pause. ''Can I come in?''

Lucas opened the door and Eliott stepped in.

For the first time, Lucas was embarrassed about his 'teenage cave', as Mika would call it. Dirty clothes everywhere - even underwear -, an assortment of junk on his desk, his comforter had a sketchy stain and, Mika was right, it didn't smell so fresh.

''Sorry for the mess, I didn't know we'd be having a guest.'' Lucas frowned, shaking his head. ''Not that I tidy my room when we have guests...''

Eliott chuckled. ''It's okay.''

He looked around and Lucas felt embarrassed by the pigsty around them.

''I'm sorry about my roommate. Mika is...Mika. He doesn't have a filter,'' he explained.

''Don't worry about it.''

They stood there for a minute, not knowing what to say, until Lucas noticed Eliott had his jacket on. The brown one he _always_  wears. Its yellow based color makes Eliott's eyes pop and Lucas  _loves_  it.

''You're leaving?'' Lucas asked, nodding at Eliott's jacket.

''Yeah. I think you and your roommate have things to talk about. I'll see you at school on Monday.'' Eliott turned to leave but Lucas grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Eliott looked down, casting his eyes over Lucas's small fingers wrapped around his wrist, the small touch sending electricity through his whole body. He looked back up, catching Lucas's eyes. This time, Lucas didn't look away. He plunged his blue eyes into Eliott's, staring into them intently. ''Your secret's safe with me, if that's what you're worried about.''

Lucas blushed.

Although he was pissed at Mika for going through his phone and embarrassing him in front of his crush, without him, he would've never had the courage to invite Eliott over. In order to thank him, he decided to push through his embarassement and make a move because he didn't went through all this for nothing.

''Eliott-''

Lucas was cut off by a pair of lips on his, catching him off guard. He gasped, breath catch in his throat, not expecting this. Eliott had kissed him. His Eliott. The boy who Lucas turned into silly putty whenever he was around. The boy who made the butterflies in his stomach go wild every time he glanced his way. 

It took Lucas a few seconds to realize he might be giving Eliott the wrong message if he didn't kiss back so, he brought one hand behind Eliott's neck and pulled him down, pressing his lips harder against his, releasing his hold on Eliott's wrist to join his other hand behind his neck. By reflex, Eliott pulled the younger boy by the waist, deepening the kiss. 

As their lips caressed one another, all soft and gentle, the world tuned out and it was only the two of them, kissing in the middle of Lucas's bedroom. 

Eliott was the first to pull away but kept his hands on Lucas, needing to feel him. He pressed his forehead against Lucas's and smiled broadly. ''I've wanted this for so long,'' he whispered, making Lucas's stomach all warm and fuzzy.

In response, Lucas smiled, pushing his fingers into Eliott's unruly hair, so soft underneath his fingertips. ''Don't leave yet.  _Stay_.'' 

Eliott let go of Lucas, sending the boy into a short panic, and closed the door. ''I'm not going anywhere.''


End file.
